


Thomas' Home For Magical Children

by AllDaFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Child Abuse, Deceit is a bitch, Family Drama, God they're so dramatic, I have an outline for once, Like, Mental Abuse, Other, Physical Abuse, Roman is a protective brother, Torrmenting Teens, it's gonna be all of them, just read it you'll love it, not even just Roman tho????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaFandoms/pseuds/AllDaFandoms
Summary: Christopher Andrews arrives at Thomas' Home For Magical Children. Follow these teens with powers as they struggle with natural teen things like, being hated by society, avoiding the government, abusive families and more! Heavy LGBT Vibes come from everywhere!





	Thomas' Home For Magical Children

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, @sunshinelollip0ps and @space-virgil from tumblr both did a beta for me on this. so please send them some love for this, hope you enjoy.

The rain tapped at the window as a quiet boy stared out the glass on the drive back home. Years ago, his parents had been arrested after beating him to the point of unconsciousness. They’d hated what he could do. They were afraid of him, to put it simply. Did he miss them? No, not really. He missed that he could never have a normal childhood, though. He never wanted to see them again. And, if he got his way, he never would. The boy sighed as the pair of people driving him parked, and turned to him.

“Hey…you okay, kid?”

The boy nodded distractedly, practically falling out of the car in his haste to escape the horrible smell that was always in other peoples cars, and basked in the rain for a second, despite the fact he was only wearing a thin t-shirt and jeans. He stumbled to the door, knocking on the window with such force he was half convinced his knuckles would be bruised.

The door swung open to reveal a man, several inches taller than the boy, who appeared to be almost thirty. Twenty seven, if he were to put an exact figure on it… He flashed the boy a grin as he inspected him with his golden brown eyes. “Hey, I’m Thomas. You must be Christopher.”

The boy fixed his glasses and gave a tight lipped smile. “Were you expecting someone else…Thomas?”

Thomas sighed. “Welp…Welcome to The Home For Magical Children…now, you gonna come inside or what?”

Christopher hesitated for a moment before walking inside, arms crossed.

Thomas grinned. “Want me to introduce you to your new erm… well… siblings, I guess you could say?” Thomas asked, eyes glistening with child-like anticipation.

Christopher felt a smile tug for a second but it dropped almost immediately. “Sure…why not?”

Thomas smiled brightly. “Alright, we don’t have many yet; there are only about four other kids.”

He looked upstairs and cleared his throat before calling for them. “Logan! Patton! Virgil! Roman! Come down here!”

An invisible body covered in a black hoodie and black jeans materialised from an unseen corner.

Thomas sighed. “Virgil please. This is a new member of our family.”

Virgil groaned, pulling his hood down. He was a tall and lanky fellow, with black, painted nails. His skin was pale and he had dark circles around his eyes and eyeliner around said eyes. He had a classic emo fringe, the tips dyed a surprisingly vibrant purple.

Next a second boy sped down at the speed of light and ran around poor, startled Christopher.

“OH MY GOODNESS ARE YOU NEW?” He called, inspecting the boy from every direction.

When he finally stood still, he saw light blue frames with an elastic band attached to the handles, wrapping around the boy’s head, Christopher was able to get a good look at him.

He was around Christopher’s height who was 5’ 5”,while the quick boy was a few inches taller. The boy was a bit on the chubby side, surprisingly enough. It caused him to have a childlike look. He had freckles peppered over his face and big, amber eyes with golden brown wavy hair falling to his shoulders.

Not too soon after that, a third boy floated down the stairs in a sitting position reading a book. He had a pair of black frames, not far different from Christopher’s own glasses, and deep blue eyes. He looked the most mature with his 5 o’clock shadow and his longish hair being slicked back.

Finally a huge guy at 6’ 3” walked down, grinning, helookedlikeamodelholyshit. He was the only one wearing makeup, sunrise eyeshadow and blood lipstick with long lashes. His eyebrows seemed to be dyed wine through to sunflower,and his hair was a rainbow?

The large model like figure grinned. “Hello! I’m Roman. You must be the new kid.”

Christopher, who was totally not drooling, wiped at his mouth and smiled shyly. “Uh y-yeah. I’m—”

“Christopher!” Thomas interrupted, noticing the sun was peeking out of the clouds. “Christopher, let me introduce you. This is Virgil Ann Douglas. He can teleport and turn invisible.”

Virgil huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He turned away, hiding his face once more.

Patton perked up when Thomas said, “this is Patton Caleb Morris, he can create force fields and has super speed.”

Patton giggled, running to the kitchen and reappeared with some cookies. Roman grinned, looking over at Thomas, then huffed when he said. “This is Logan Sharp. And he is-”

Logan glared as Thomas and Patton grinned at each other. “Very sharp.” Thomas continued, earning giggles from everyone except Christopher and Logan. Logan sighed.

“I am a super genius and I have telekinesis and therefore levitation myself, that is Roman Rockshire, he can lift pretty much anything, and you are..?”

Christopher sighed, looking down. “Christopher Andrews. I can change the weather through my emotions,and I can sense how other people are feeling, and manipulate it too.” Chris admitted, the sun hiding again.

He ignored Logan’s mutter of “atmokinesis”, the others were quiet. He looked to see how the others were feeling, and mentally rattled off a list:

Patton was excited,, Roman was excited, Logan was curious, Virgil was scared and Thomas was calm. This was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun first chapter!


End file.
